Courage
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: REMAKE! All those comments about Rachel's appearance finally got to her. Now she has to deal with the ups and downs of her new life with anorexia. I DO NOT ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO TRY ANOREXIA. IT IS AN ILLNESS AND SOMETHING SERIOUS.
1. Assingment

There she was again. Her clothes baggier then ever before. Her head hung down and her hair falling around her face. Her hands clung to her arms, she was shivering. People watched as she walked by, she was making her way to the chior room, alone like usual. As she entered all the talking going on stopped. They all looked up and watched as the short brunette took a seat in the back of the chior room.

No one said a word after that. They sat there quietly, listening to Mr. Schuester. "OK gang. For this week's assignment, I want you to do a ballad. Well, really, just a song that tells a very emotitional story." His eyes landed on the small girl in the back of the room as he said the words. Everyone nodded, going back to talking about what song they would do and how they would choregraph it.

Many decided songs for moods. No surprise. It was a small school, the only real drama that had happened at McKinley was when Quinn was pregnant. Nothing else. Well, there was something else but no one dared talk about it. How could they? How could this Glee club talk about how one of it's most talented, OK, talk about their MOST talented member being aneroxic?

Now, it hurt to think about it, it hurt all of them to think about it. It hurt Mr. Finn Hudson the most. Sure, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. But he knew he still loved her. He couldn't stop loving her. And the way she was now. It killed him. He should have stood up for her all those times someone would make fun of her or how she looked. But he didn't. He just laughed a long sometimes. Like he didn't care about her. Which wasn't true. He loved her the whole time. He still did.

He thought about what song to do. The perfect song for his mood right now would have to be, "Just a Dream" by Nelly. It was perfect. But question was, what song was Rachel going to sing? What was she feeling like. What was she thinking. All those baggy clothes on her didn't match her. It wasn't her anymore. No showtunes for this assignment at all. What could it be?

.0.0

The days went by until it was time for them to start performing their songs. Merecedes had gone first, she sang "Playing God" by Paramore. Kind of out of her element, but then again. It was how she was feeling. She was pretty mad at some people, so it made sense.

Quinn went next, her song was "This Is the Stuff" by Francesca Battistelli. Oh, that was Quinn. She always was getting ticked off at certain things. Finally, the time came when Finn could do his song. But then the bell rang for lunch. They all left the chior room. Finn was to start right after lunch.

As they headed to lunch Finn noticed as Rachel totally avoided the lunch line. She took a seat at a table in the far corner and sat there, staring out the window. Finn bought his food, and something vegan just in case Rachel got hungry, he walked over to where she was and sat down. He smiled at her and noticed that those bright brown eyes that always made him smile were dark and dull. No smile in it. Just depression and sadness. Nothing else.

This wasn't the girl he once knew. A diease had crept into her. Telling her she wasn't good enough. Telling her she wasn't pretty enough. Telling her she wasn't skinny enough. He watched as she looked back to the window and stared blankly. He sighed slightly and took a bite of the pizza he got. He watched as a small tear trickled down the tiny girl's face. He reached out to wipe it from her cheek as she flinched away from his touch and stood up, grabbing her bag and walking out of the cafeteria. He quickly followed behind. Following her back into the chior room, not completly though. He stood outside as he heard her talk for the first time in days.

"Here's the sheet music. This isn't the exact song I'll sing. But something like it." Rachel told the band, handing out sheet music. She took her place and closed her eyes. Finn then heard the smooth voice of the girl he loved come out.

"_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away._"

Rachel opened her eyes and walked around the empty chior room, well, except for herself and the band.

"_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain._"

The small took a seat in the front row and crossed her legs.

"_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_."

Rachel stood up and walked around to wear Finn had sat.

"_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain._"

Rachel touched Finn's chair and closed her eyes.

"_Here I am at the end of me _

_Tryin' to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to Your promise_

_There will be a dawn._"

Rachel looked up and opened her eyes. A tear silently going down her cheek.

"_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain._"

Silent sobs filled the chior room and Finn watched as the band left out quietly. Not wanting to see the young diva cry. Finn closed his eyes. He was going to help her. But first, time for his song.

.0.0.0

After lunch, after everyone got back to the chior room Finn immediatly started his song. He looked at his fellow glee members and smiled.

"So, the song I've chosen is 'Just a Dream' by Nelly. It's about how I feel I lost the only girl I could truly love." His eyes landed on Rachel, who looked up at him, her eyes blank. "Rachel, this song is for you." He did his lopsided grin and the music started up.

_"Uh uh uh_

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back _

_down that road _

_Will she come back?_

_No one knows _

_I realize _

_It was only just a dream."_

Finn kept his eyes on Rachel, waiting for any hint of emotion.

_"I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement _

_Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement _

_I swear now I can't take it _

_Knowing somebody's got my baby _

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think _

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring _

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air _

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair _

_My love of my life, My shawty, my wife _

_She left me, Im tied. _

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right _

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back _

_Down that road _

_Will she come back?_

_No one knows _

_I realize _

_It was only just a dream. "_

Finn started to dance a bit, though it was bad.

_"When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn _

_Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn _

_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for _

_More and more, I miss her, when will I learn? _

_Didn't give her all my love _

_I guess now I got my payback _

_Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby _

_HEY, she was so easy to love _

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough _

_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone _

_And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone _

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on _

_Cause I was wrong. _

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes,_

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back _

_Down that road _

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows _

_I realize _

_It was only just a dream... _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything."_

Finn raised his hands up and watched as other fellow members did the same.

_"I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back _

_Down that road _

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows _

_I realize _

_It was only just a dream... _

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back _

_Down that road _

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows _

_I realize _

_It was only just a dream... "_

The music ended and everyone clapped, including a still sad looking Rachel Barbra Berry. He nodded with some sort of accomplisment to her clapping. He took his seat and watched the weak girl throughout the rest of the meeting.

.0

**OK, so this a remake to my old story, which I deleted, it was called "Courage" just as this one is called. I didn't put a lot of detail into it and it didn't get many reviews so I decided to rewrite it. Though with more emotion and depth to the story and Rachel's illness and hopefully recovery. Who knows, I may just make this a really sad ending. But like I said, who knows? Oh right, I do! Hehehe! Anyway, did you like it? I worked on it when I should be sleeping. But oh well. I had a Glee marathon today and just wanted to write something again. Anyway, review it please. It would help me out a lot if you would.**

**SONGS:**

**"This is the Stuff" by Francesca Battistelli. /watch?v=pqqdA8LHN7I**

**"Playing God" by Paramore /watch?v=iDy2wCQYSrU**

**"Beauty from Pain" by Superchick /watch?v=M-GPbYcTDbQ&feature=related**

**"Just a Dream" by Nelly /watch?v=N6O2ncUKvlg**

**If you didn't know this, those /watch stuff are the ends of Youtube links. So just copy and paste them after the whole youtube url. **

**I hope you like it! Please review! Did I do good with the song choices for each character that I talked about. I got some song ideas for other characters for the next chapter. Anyway, I can give shoutouts as well for the next chapter so if you want a shoutout at the end of the next chapter just type in the review thing, "Gleek freak and proud! 3" That's waht you put and I'll put your username in the ending of the next chapter! **


	2. Hero

The next week, Rachel still didn't want to do her song in front of everyone. Which again, wasn't like her at all. The girls of the club, except Rachel, put something together for her. To help her with some things.

Rachel watched as Lauren, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Merecedes took their places in front of the class. Quinn smiled at Rachel and looked down.

"Rachel, I know we may not always get along. Hell, we barely get along at all. But, I'm worried about you. You aren't yourself anymore and you're weaker then usual. It's scaring me Rachel. I don't want to see you get hurt. Believe it or not, you are my friend. And I don't like seeing my friends hurt." Quinn told the brunette. Rachel just nodded and watched at Lauren Zizes stepped forward.

"Now, Berry. I barely know you and though you are sometimes annoying, I'm also worried about you. I don't know why you would do something like this to your body because, honey, you are a lot skinnier then me. But of course, I still look good." Lauren told the girl.

"Hell yeah, you do." Puckerman spoke up, smiling at his girlfriend.

Merecedes and Tina stepped forward together. "Rachel, Tina and I have known you the longest in this club, well except for the boys who were also in here first. We know you can be a huge diva, but we never thought you would care about your image like you are now. We always saw you as the confident girl. The one who had everything going for her. What we see now is not the same girl. That girl is gone. You won't talk to anybody about it. Aw hell, you won't talk at all. It worries us, Rachel. We're a family here. We'd miss you if anything bad happened." Merecedes spoke for Tina and herself. They both smiled at the tiny brunette in the back. The next people to speak were Brittany and Santana, who stepped forward together holding pinkies as usual.

"Rachel, I'm a Cheerio and even I don't treat my body like you are treating yours." Santana started off. "I honestly think you need to stop. Look, I'm sorry for calling you all those names and making fun of how you look, because right now, I see the damaged it all caused you. I'm sorry." Santana looked at Brittany.

Brittany smiled and looked at Rachel. "Rachel, I love you like my I love my sister." That made the small girl smile slightly. Which made Finn Hudson, who had been watching for any reaction, grin.

Quinn pulled Brittany and Santana back into the line and looked at the band and back at the class. "So, Rachel, this song is for you. Because we want you to know, we are here for you."

Music started up and Rachel sat up slightly.

"_She never slows down. _

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down._" Quinn sang.

"_She won't turn around _

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down." _Tina sang.

"_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain._" All the girls sang together, holding hands.

"_She won't make a sound _

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down _." Santana sang, looking at the small girl who she use to make fun of.

"_She wants to be found _

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._" Brittany sang.

"_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain._" All the girls sang together, looking at the one girl in the background.

"_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_Stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found._" Lauren and Merecedes sang together.

"_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain_." All the girls sang, their eyes landing on Rachel at the end of the song. Some had tears in their eyes and Rachel had a sad look on her face. Not the usual sad look, but the kind that said, "I'll try."

...0

Rachel sat in the school's courtyard, sitting on the steps. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Of course, everyone just walked by, whispering about her like usual. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and hda a single tear roll down her face. All of a sudden, she felt the cold chill of a slushie on her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Then she heard the laughter and watched as a slushie was thrown into Finn's face as well.

"Krafosky! You need to leave everyone in glee club alone. It's not our fault you guys are too homophobic to even care about a club that makes kids feel happy and safe!" Finn yelled at the football player.

"What did you say to me?" Krafosky asked Finn, shocked.

"Look, I know you have a little brother, Dave. He wants to be just like you and the way you're acting will be the same way he will act in high school. Like a total douche bag!" Finn yelled. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, and Puck heard the whole thing. They looked at eachother and knew what to do.

Rachel had taken the time to wipe off the cherry slushie from her face and her body so it wasn't too sticky. She sighed and then stood straight as she heard more music. "What?" She wondered. She looked out as everyone looked at her, excepting the diva to sing. But another voice tore them away from her. It wasn't Rachel singing. It was Quinn.

"_No one sits with him._

_He doesn't fit in._

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him._

_Cause you want to belong do you go along?_

_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide _

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

_Any kindness from you might have saved his life._" Quinn walked over to Finn and handed him a towel from her bag.

"_Heros are made when you make a choice."_ Brittany and Satana sang, following behind Quinn.

"_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right._" Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck sang. Puck had his guitar out playing the music.

"_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,_

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_." Santana sang, walking over to Rachel and hugging her, wiping some slushie away that she missed. She put a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"_Heros are made when you make a choicee."_ Brittany and Quinn sang.

"_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right._" The girls sang along with Puck.

"_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

_And others will follow the choices he's made_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine year old's life_." Brittany sang, walking over to Kraofsky and pushing him slightly.

"_Heros are made when you make a choice."_Quinn and Santana sang.

"_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right._" The girls sang along with Puck. The girls dance a bit until the music came to a sort of rap feeling.

"_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_

_So he walked through the door, grabbed the four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_

_And said I can't take life no more_

_And like that life can be lost_

_But this ain't even about that_

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me_

_This is our problem_

_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_

_Instead of doing the right thing_

_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_

_How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged_

_Now it's our time to pick a side_

_So don't keep walkin' by_

_Not wantin' to intervene_

_Cause you wanna exist and never be seen_

_So let's wake up and change the world_

_Our time is now_." Artie rapped, doing his wheelchair dances that he can do.

"_You could be a hero _

_Heroes do what's right._"They all sang, except Artie.

"_Our time is now!_" Artie said.

_"You could be a hero_

_You might save a life." _Puck smiled at Artie.

_"Our time is now!"_ Artie said.

_"You could be a hero,'_ Puck sang.

_"Our time is now!" _Artie said.

_" You could join the fight."_ Puck sang by himself.

"_For whats right._

_For whats right!" _The girls sang, twirling in their Cheerios uniforms.

"Now listen up, if anyone here wants to mess with my girl, Rachel. You will have to go through me!" Santana announced standing on top of a table.

"Me, too." Quinn stood up and joined Santana on the table.

"Me, sixty!" Brittany announced, standing by the two other girls.

"Sixty?" Santana asked the confused blonde.

"Quinn said two. That's her favorite number. Mine's sixty." Brittany informed them.

Santana looked confused while Quinn rolled her eyes.

Rachel walked out of the schoolyeard, followed by the three girls.

"Rachel wait." Quinn said.

Rachel turned to them. "Thanks for that you guys. I mean, it's really sweet. But I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure in hell ain't fine!" Santana said. "Now, Rachel, I know we don't like each other a lot but I'm not going to stand here and let you whither away like a leaf. I care about you Rachel." Santna told her.

"I gotta get home." Rachel said, grabbing her bag from her locker and walking to her car. She sped off, leaving the three cheerios in a small haze of confusion.

"We are so making Hudson go over there." Santana told the two blondes. Quinn nodded and walked back into the school building. Santana and Brittany, while, they left to go get their mack on and have some sweet lady kisses.

...0

**So, you like this chapter?**

**No shoutouts since nobody did it. I'll post what you said about it as well.**

**Like I said, if you want a shoutout just put "Gleek freak and proud!" under your review that you leave and I'll give you a shoutout at the end of the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**SONGS:**

**"Hero (Red Pill Remix)" by Superchick /watch?v=aNlZz3RQxos&NR=1**

**"Stand in the Rain" by Superchick /watch?v=GCN9Wt6Ei4c&feature=related**


	3. Courage Is

Finn parked his truck outside of the Berry household. He noticed that the only other car there was Rachel's. He sighed and got out of his truck. He walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. The door opened, it wasn't closed at all. He walked in, a bit worried someone else was in the house. "Rachel?" He called. He saw a head peek from around the corner of the stairs. It was her. Her face was tear streaked and sunken in. She coughed slightly.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" The girl, with the shaken voice, asked. Finn closed the door and walked up the steps. Picking the small girl up in his arms. She was lighter then she use to be. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed.

"Rachel, how much do you weigh?" He asked quietly. Scared to hear the answer. If it was low, she could have a heart attack, or worst. Die. He looked at the girl he loved and watched as she shrugged. She stood up and walked to a balance in the corner of the room. Finn followed behind and watched as the scale showed 87 pounds on it. He looked at the brunette with shock. "Rachel, you need to eat. Right now." Finn told her.

Rachel just shook her head. "Why are you here anyway, Finn?" She asked, a bit angry at him, or was sheangry at herself. Or maybe just angry at the world.

"The girls are worried about you. They wanted me to come check on you. Because, we both know, I'm the only one you can really talk to. Rachel, I don't want you hurt. This could kill you Rachel. Do you understand that?" He asked, taking Rachel's small fragile hands in his.

Rachel looked up at him, her brown eyes showing a small spark of light. Of love. "I understand. I just...I just want to be pretty. I want to feel beautiful. I want to be like the Cheerios. All skinny, pretty, popular." Rachel said.

"Rach, you weigh less then all of the Cheerios. This isn't healthy. I want you to eat. Please promise you'll try and eat." Finn said.

Rachel nodded slightly. "I...I promise." She told him. She watched as his face lit up and all of a sudden, she felt his warm lips upon hers. He was kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes.

.

The following day at school. Rachel did her song. She had to. It was her time to show everyone in Glee club, she was going to get help. Help from all of them. Mostly Finn though.

"My song is called 'Courage', it's by the band Superchick. I hope you like it." The band started up with a sad sounding song. Rachel cleared her throat and looked at her fellow glee members and Mr. Schue, who had taken a seat next to Puck.

"_I told another lie today._

_And I got through this day._

_No one saw through my games._

_I know the right words to say._

_Like I don't feel well._

_I ate before I came._

_Then someone tells me how good I look._

_And for a moment._

_For a moment._

_I am happy._

_But when I'm alone._

_No one hears me cry."_

Rachel felt some tears well up in her eyes.

_"I need you to know._

_I'm not through the night._

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light._

_I need you to know._

_That we'll be OK._

_Together we can make it through another day."_

Rachel looked over at Finn who smiled at her.

_"I don't know the first time I felt_

_Unbeautiful._

_The day I chose not to eat._

_What I do know_

_Is how it changed_

_My life forever_

_I know I should know better._

_There are days when I'm OK._

_And for a moment_

_For a moment_

_I find hope._

_But there are days when I'm not OK._

_And I need your help._

_So I'm letting go."_

Rachel silently walked towards her fellow Glee members.

"_I need you to know._

_I'm not through the night._

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light._

_I need you to know._

_That we'll be OK._

_Together we can make it through another day."_

Rachel looked over at Merecedes and Tina. Her eyes closing and a tear fell.

"_You should know._

_You're not on your own."_ Merecedes sang out. She had the same probably last year when she was on the Cheerios. Coach Sue told her to loose weight. So she starved herself. That's when Quinn helped her to the nurse's office after she passed out in the cafeteria.

_"These secrets are walls that keep us alone." _Tina sang, looking down at the smaller girl who was singing. She had kept secrets and that did keep her alone. Sure, she never had an eating disorder. OK, big lie. She did during middle school. She was hospitilized during the summer. It sucked.

_"I don't know when_

_But I know now."_ Quinn sang. She knew, she had helped Merecedes with her eating disorder and hell, she was a Cheerio again. She still starved herself. It was to make Coach Sue happy but yet, made Quinn feel horrible.

_"Together we'll make it through somehow." _Merecedes, Tina, and Quinn sang together.

_"Together we'll make it through someow." _Quinn sang this alone. It added more dramatic emotion to the whole situation.

_"I need you to know._

_I'm not through the night._

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light._

_I need you to know._

_That we'll be OK._

_Together we can make it through another day."_ The three girls and Rachel sang the last full chorus.

Everyone clapped and watched as Finn stood up, walking over to Rachel.

"That was beautiful, Rachel. And exactly what you're going through. So, that's why. I've decided that we are all going to help you with this problem." Mr. Schuester told her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

Finn took Rachel's hand and looked at the others. "I'd like to let everyone know, that Rachel and I are back together. For good this time." Finn told the members. Though Rachel looked up at him in surprise.

"We are?" Rachel asked, shocked.

Finn grinned. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend, again?" Finn asked. Rachel grinned and nodded, hugging the taller boy. 'Aw's and such went through the girls. And eyeroll from Puckerman and some hoot and hollers from the other boys.

..

It was two weeks later. Rachel had been eating those whole two weeks and she was looking a lot better. She had gained about 15 pounds back and she looked like her old self almost. Though, the weight gain was so dangerous for her fragile body. Gaining to much weight in too little of time.

It was Monday afternoon, lunch. Rachel was in line when she collapsed to the ground. A scream from Quinn. "Rachel!" Was heard around the cafeteria. Finn ran over, seeing Rachel fall. Quinn was by her side, over the last two weeks the two had become friends. Quinn held Rachel's hand and was pushing hair out of her face. "Rachel, wake up. Come on, Rachel. Wake up." Quinn had tears in her eyes.

Finn picked his girlfriend up in his arms and ran her out of the cafeteria. The glee members who heard what happened followed behind. Merecedes was comforting a shaken Quinn though.

They made their way to the chior room while Puckerman and Lauren ran to the teacher's lounge.

"Mr. Schue." An out of breathe Puck said. A scared looking Lauren was by his side.

"Pucl, Lauren, what are you doing here. You aren't allowed in here." Mr. Schuester informed them.

"We know but..." They were cut off by Mrs. Pillsburry running in.

"Will, it's Rachel. She's unconcious and the nurse can't get her to wake up." Emma told him. jumped out of his chair and followed the redhead and the two teens to the chior room. Mike Chang had his cellphone to his ear and was calling 911. Tina was holding around him and Brittany was in Artie's lap crying. Santana was grabbing anything she could find to put under Rachel's head. Quinn was with Sam and Merecedes, both were trying to calm the young blonde down. Finn though, he was holding Rachel's hand, his phone open and having Kurt's number.

"Mr. Schuester, an ambulance is on it's way." Mike told the teacher. Mike's arms snaked around Tina and pulled her closer. Finn had called Kurt and told him to get Burt and Carole to the hospital.

"What happened?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Quinn looked up from where she was, her face now covered in smeared eyeliner and mascara. Her tears were purple due to the mascara. "She just, collapsed. We were geting lunch. She just fell. Tina and Mike went to Mrs. Pillsburry while we sent Lauren and Puck to get you. She won't wake up." Quinn's voice was shaken and she was completly sobbing by now.

An ambulance soon pulled into the school and had Rachel loaded into the back. Finn, , and Quinn were allowed to be in the back with Rachel. The others followed in their cars. Merecedes rode with Mrs. Pillsburry.

Finn watched as the medic had hooked Rachel up to a bunch of machines and an oxygen mask was placed over her. He held her hand the whole time. Though as they reacher the hospital she was ripped away from his grasp. Rushed to a room for immediate treatment. They were all foreced to wait in the waiting room. Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine were already there.

As Carole saw Finn she ran over and hugged him. Rachel's dads were out of town and were now trying their hardest to get back. Finn sat silently waiting for something. He wanted to see his girlfriend.

.

Hours later, a doctor walked out. "She's in a coma right now. She took a pretty big blow to the head when she fell. Though no brain damage at all. She will be hospitilized for maybe a week or more. But you can see her. We don't know how long it will take for her to wake up. You got her here just in time. Any longer and you might have lost her." Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsburry thanked the doctor. "Oh, and one last thing. One person at a time please." Everyone nodded.

"I'm going in first." Quinn announced. Finn looked at the blonde like she was crazy. "Finn, I need to apologie for somethings." Finn nodded and watched as the Cheerio walked back with the doctor to Rachel's room.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said, looking at the weak girl who was hooked up to all sorts of machines. The beeping was probably the most annoying sound in there though. "Look, Rachel. I'm sorry. I've said so many things to you before we were friends. And now, I feel horrible. I pushed you over the edge it seems like. But we all love you. We need you Rachel. Not just because of your voice. We'd be lost without you. So, I got a song prepared for you right now." Quinn took her iPod and iPod speakers out of her bag and turned it to an instrumental version of a song. "I hope you like it Rachel. It's sort of my ballad to you. You taught me courage, Rachel." She took Rachel's hand and started to sing.

"_Take all my vicious words _

_And turn them into something good _

_Take all my preconceptions _

_And let the truth be understood _

_Take all my prized possessions _

_Leave only what I need _

_Take all my pieces of doubt _

_And let me be what's underneath _

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway _

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway _

_We all have excuses why _

_Living in fear something in us dies _

_Like a bird with broken wings _

_It's not how high he flies, _

_But the song he sings _

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway _

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway _

_You keep on living anyway _

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down _

_It's how many times you get back up _

_Courage is when you've lost your way, _

_But you find your strength anyway _

_Courage is when you're afraid _

_Courage is when it all seems grey _

_Courage is when you make a change, _

_And you keep on living anyway _

_You keep on moving anyway _

_You keep on giving anyway _

_You keep on loving anyway._"

Quinn had tears in her eyes and kissed the smaller girl's cheek. "I love you, Rachel. You're amazing. Get better. The blonde walked out of the girl's hospital room and back to the waiting room.

"Next person, please." Finn stood up and followed the doctor back. Hope in his hear but worry on his mind.

..

**Like it? Oh! Please like it! Please review as well. As promised I have one shoutout for this chapter!**

**They said, "I love this story. The way everyone cares for Rachel really warms my heart."**

**Yes, I have to agree with you on that. I wrote it that way. Because even though they caused it, they are going to help.**

**Thank you for reading it and reviewing it. I've been working hard. And the way you review makes me proud of my work for this story! Please keep reading! It'll mean a lot to me!**

**Also, a response to 14istheluckynumber, you wrote:**

**"i can't stop laughing at the thought of finn singing 'just a dream'! LOL, i know this is supposed to be serious but the image is just so hilarious."**

**I couldn't stop laughing at the thought either. But it was how he was feeling. I loved it though. **

**And please, remember, if you want a shoutout just put "Gleek freak and proud!" under your review! An update should be coming soon since I already have and idea for it! I hope you guys are excited!**

**SONGS:**

**"Courage" by Superchick /watch?v=hW9UHJVMbsY&feature=related**

**"Courage Is" by The Strange Familiar /watch?v=cXrWRM0E6YA**


	4. Hello Rachel

Finn looked at his girlfiend laying still in the bed. An IV in her arm and the machines beeping and such. He took Rachel's hand in his and sighed softly. "Last time I was here, Burt was in this bed." Finn said quietly. "Everyone I care about." He said again.

"Rachel, I...I don't know why I can't say this to your face. But, I'm in love with you. More in love then I was with Quinn. You're beautiful and amazing and I want to marry you someday. I mean, I know you want to go to New York, and I'll follow you. I want to be with you forever. I know you can't hear me. But please, try and remember this. Rachel, I want you to get better. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. I wouldn't realize my love of singing if it wasn't for you. You're my everything. Don't ever change." He kissed her forehead when there was stuggling from outside.

"No, I want to see her now. She's my daughter." A woman's voice said.

"Look, ma'am, this girl has two fathers. No mother it says." A nurse told the woman, she was blocking the doorway.

"I am her biological mother. I carried her for 9 months. I went through all that childbirth pain for her. Look it up. My name is Shelby Corkrin. It was a closed adoption but she found me. I need to see her. Please." The woman begged.

Finn let go of Rachel's hand and walked to the door. "She's telling the truth. Come on in, Shelby." Finn said as the nurse stepped aside. Shelby smiled at the tall boy and walked in. Speedwalking to Rachel's side and taking her hand.

"Rachel, can you hear me? It's me, momma. I'm here now. It's OK. I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you all these years. It's my fault you are like this. You didn't have a mother to tell you about growing up and the troubles of being a girl. I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry." Shelby said. Finn had silently walked back to the waiting room, though getting angry when he saw no other then Jesse St. James sitting next to Mr. Schue.

..0.0

"What the hell is he doing here?" Finn asked, his nostrils flared.

"Woah, calm down, Frankenteen. I'm not here to steal Rachel from you. She chose you over me, remember. Anyway, I came to see her. Apologize. I broke her heart. Made her feel bad. I deserve to apologize." Jesse said, smiling.

Finn shook his head and sat down on the whole other side of the room.

..

Minutes later Shelby walked out. Tear streaked face. Jesse stood up, strode over to the room and was quickly out.

Time went by and soon everyone had apologized. Now all that was left was for them to go home. Carole volunteered to stay with Rachel for the night.

..

The next day in Glee everything was quiet. Finn and Quinn the most. Soon Finn spoke up. "I'd like to sing a song Mr. Schuester." nodded and took a seat. Finn took his usual spot in the center of the room's performing area. The music started and Finn started his song.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo._"

Everyone clapped, Quinn had tears in her eyes. "Finn, Rachel would have loved that. If she was here." Finn nodded and sat down.

..0

After school, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and Burt returned to the hospitial. Carole was tired and hungry so she got a break to sleep and eat. Finn sat in Rachel's room, head in his hands. Quinn had gone to go get some food for them and Burt and Kurt were talking about who would stay tonight.

Finn looked up and took Rachel's hand. Rubbing his thumb over it and smiling slightly. She looked so fragile, weak, not herself like this. He sighed and kissed her knuckles. He closed his eyes and leaned back. That's when he heard it. Not it. Her. He heard Rachel say something.

"F-Fi-Finn?" She said, stuttering and mumbling slightly. He sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were opening, fluttering against the bright light above. Finn grinned and pressed the button for the nurse.

"I'm right here, Rachel. Rach, I'm right here." He kissed her forehead and watched as the nurse walked in.

"Oh, thank the lord. Doctor, she's awake." The doctor came in and smiled.

"Wonderful. How do you feel, Rachel?" The doctor asked.

Rachel looked around. "Tired." She said, Finn smirked and kissed her cheek, making Rachel blush.

"Well, that's all normal. We'll have a nurse look you over, you'll stay here for another day and then you can go back home and back to school. Sound good?" Rachel noded and the doctor left.

Finn grinned and kissed Rachel like she had been gone since forever. The nurse had to finally clear her throat to get the two hormone driven teens to stop making out in front of her.

..

**Like it? Review please?**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**balletchick98 **

**"you must really like superchick... but that's okay cuz i LOVE them! francesca is good to... I am glad to see someone use my favorite songs:)"**

**I do like Superchick and the reason I have been using there songs is because the song Courage actually gave me the idea and because they aren't a well known band and they are amazing with really deep songs.**

**gymkidz2000 **

**"I like this so far. There are times that I've wondered when watching the show what would happen if Rachel did break from the stress of all the name calling like that... what would she do and if anyone would notice...**

**Can't wait to see where you go from here.**

**"Gleek freak and proud!""**

**I always thought the same so that's why I wrote it. Of course you may think she does something else, but I thought of this due to a song.**

**Criminalmindswriter **

**"U R AMAZING U PUT A PIVTURE INTO PEOPLES HEADS I LOVE GLEE AND BY THE LOOK OF MY MAME CRIMINALMINDS 2 AND U R INSERATIONAL AND A GOOD AUTHOR"**

**Well, thank you very much! I appreciate that! It means a lot since I'm only 15 years old and haven't written in forever and a half.**

**Remember, if you want a shout out just put "Gleek freak and proud!" underneath your review. I will respond to others if I feel the need to. Like some above that didn't have the shoutout cue but I wanted to respond to.**

**SONGS:**

**"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts /watch?v=7qH4qyi1-Ys**


	5. Back to School

The following week at school, Rachel Barbra Berry, the one and only at McKinley High School, the School Diva, was back. She looked a bit better then before. She had meat back on her bones and the life was back in her eyes.

Finn stood by her side throughout the whole day. After her coma episode, he wanted to make sure that she never did anything like that again. He watched as she would walk down the hall. Tripping ocasionally as she was still just a bit weak. He would chuckle and do his lopsided grin.

As the day past on in a big whirl on stillness and nothingness , no slushie was thrown at Rachel, no crude remarks. Nothing to make her feel horrible or unpretty. Even Santana said nothing to the smaller girl.

Rachel was a bit shocked at how she wasn't teased for once in her teenage life. The look on her face when she entered the chior room that afternoon was priceless. Her mouth was open slightly and she looked very confused. Finn chuckled at his girlfriend and walked her over to a seat and sat down next to her.

Quin patted Rachel's shoulder and smiled at her new friend. "Welcome back, Rachel." The head Cheerio told her. Rachel grinned at her and nodded.

"Thanks Quinn." Mr. Schuester then walked in at that time and looked at the class. His eyes landing on Rachel and a smile lighting up his face.

"Miss Rachel Barbra Berry is back everybody." Mr. Schuester clapped lightly and smiled. "Welcome back, Rachel. We got a little something prepared for you." He told her. Rachel's face lit up with joy and looked at Finn. He kissed her cheek and stood up with the rest of the class.

The music started and Rachel noticed it was from RENT.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter._

_Just pay me back with 1,000 kisses._

_Be my lover._

_I'll cover you." _Quinn sang.

"_Open your door._

_I'll be your tennant._

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet._

_But sweet kissed I got to spare._

_I'll be there and I'll cover you." _Finn sang.

"_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love._

_Now I know you can rent it._

_A new lease you are my love,on life._

_Be my life." _Finn and Quinn sang.

"_Just slip me on._

_I'll be your blanket._

_Wherever whatever, I'll be your coat." _Puck and Santna sang together.

"_You'll be my king._

_And I'll be your castle_." Santna sang. Smiling at the girl she use to torment.

_"No, you'll be my queen._

_And I'll be your moat_." Puck winked at Rachel and smiled.

"_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love._

_Now I know you can rent it._

_A new lease you are my love,on life._

_All my life." _The group sang tongether.

Finn quickly handed sheet music over to his girlfriend and told her to sing the next part with him.

_"I've long to discover something as true as this is_." Finn and Rachel sang.

_"So, with a thousand sweet kisses." _Finn sang and winked at Rachel.

_"When your cold and your lonely." _Rachel sang giggling.

_"I'll cover you._

_With a thousand sweet kisses." _Finn sang. Grabbing Rachel's hand and dancing with her.

_"You've got one nickel only." _Rachel danced along with him and smiling.

"_I'll cover you_." Finn kissed Rachel's cheek.

_"With a thousand kisses." _Rachel sang.

_"When your worn out and tired." _Finn sang, his lopsided frin on his face.

"_I'll cover you._

_With a thousand sweet kisses_." Rachel sang, trying to not laugh.

"_When your heart has expired_." Finn sang.

"_Oh, lover, I'll cover you._

_Yeah!  
>Oh, lover, I'll cover you!" <em>Rachel and Finn sang together. As the music slowed, Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel passionatly.

"I love you, Rachel, with my whole life." He kissed her again and hugged her.

..

Finn walked Rachel to her door after they had their date. He smiled at her and kissed her. Rachel broke away and looked at him.

"You know,Finn, my dads are out of town if you'd like to come inside." Rachel looked up at him, her big brown eyes serious to what she was saying.

"Rachel, I don't know. I mean. Don't you want it to be speacial. Like our...I mean your wedding night?" Finn asked. Rachel looked at him when he said 'our' instead of 'your'.

"I do, Finn. But maybe I want this night to be my special night." Rachel told him.

"Rach, look, even though how much I would love to. We can't. I'm not going to let you ruin your life. Besides, I don't have a condom." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and sighed at the same time. "I understand, Finn. I love you."

"I love you,too, Rachel." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close.

Finn knew that when they were older he was going to ask her to marry him. Maybe even sooner then he should. But he as going to. He never felt like this for anyone. And how she was and how she is. How she's so different then any other girl in their school. He loved her like crazy. Hell, he just freaking loved her.

..0.0

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry that it took so long. We had no internet for the past 4 days due to the storms in Tennessee, hint, that's the state I live in. LOL.**

**Anyway...guess what time it is!**

**SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**Kagome124790 **

**"Gleek freak and proud! 3. I Love this story! It's like you read my mind during Finn & Rachel's whole relationship! Great job! Keep up the good work."  
>Wait, Kagome as in like from Inyuasha (sp?). Sorry, just a thought. Anyway, I'm glad I read your mind! I hope you like what I have coming up.<strong>

**yourlipslookdelicious **

**"This is really good! I really want Finn to sing What Hurts The Most now haha. **

**Gleek freak and proud!"**

**I do too now! I just thought it was a perfect song. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Also, is anyone else now obsessed with I Feel Pretty/Unpretty? The mashup Quinn and Rachel did? Because that's all I've been listening to for like the past week. I love it!  
>Just a question.<strong>

**You can answer or not. But I want to know.**

**SONGS::**

**"I'll Cover You" by the RENT Cast (Well, Angel and Collins) /watch?v=N6Qq3gJhuE4**


	6. Prom Night

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Her tea-length, powder pink prom dress was perfect. She smiled as Brittany finished her hair and make-up. "You look amazing, Rachel." Brittany told her. Rachel grinned.

"Thanks, Brittany." She said, sighing and taking in a deep breathe. She was nervous. Finn and her had decided to go all the way that night. And worst of all. Jesse St. James was attending the prom. He had got kicked out of college and now he and Rachel were talking again.

Which made Finn angry. He hated Jesse St. Jackass. He was going to try and win Rachel back or something. Finn wasn't prepared for another fight over Rachel. He was going to be Rachel's first and last boyfriend. And her first time and her first husband.

At prom, Jesse asked Rachel to dance. Being the polite girl she was, she accepted. Finn watched from their table as Jesse would whisper into Rachel's ear. Rachel would giggle slightly, which just mad Finn even more mad. Slowly Finn watched as Jesse's hand trailed down Rachel's back towards her ass. Oh, no way. Rachel quickly noticed and pulled back.

"Jesse, what are?" She asked, not knowing how to ask it. Finn stood up and watched.

"Oh, come on, Rach. You know you'd like to. Let me be your first time. We were so close that one night. Besides, Finn lied to you." Jesse said, his sexy smirk on his face.

Rachel looked at him. "So did you, Jesse. Besides, I love Finn. And I want him to be my first. Not you." Rachel looked over at Finn and smiled. "I'm sorry, Jesse. But Finn and I need to leave." Rachel quickly walked over and slipped Finn their hotel room key. "I'm going to the bathroom. Meet you outside in 5 minutes." Rachel whispered into his ear. Finn did his goofy lopsided grin and headed out. Grabbing Rachel's jacket and purse.

Rachel walked to the bathroom, Jesse following her. He was steamed. "Rachel. Come on. I know you love me."

Rachel turned to face him. "Jesse, what happened between us was a mistake." She turned to leave, but Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Smashing his lips against hers.

As he pulled back Rachel looked at him shocked. "Well, whenever you need me to satisfy and pleasure you, call me." Rachel touched her lips and quickly ran out and to Finn's car.

As they reached the hotel, Rachel could feel her heart beat. Finn opened Rachel's door for her and led her to their hotel room. Rachel watched as Finn opened the door and walk in. Rachel looked around and smiled. Finn had come early before prom to get things ready. Around the room were rose petals and a CD player was on the dresser.

"I thought I'd make it really special." FInn told her. Rachel grinned.

"It's perfect. Really perfect." Rachel touched the CD player and looked down at the CDs on the dresser. "Instrumentals of the most romantic love songs. Perfect for this night." Rachel said.

Finn grinned and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. Rachel moaned slightly and closed her eyes.

She was ready. She was ready. She was ready. Was she?


End file.
